


One Night Only

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Rita and Olivia, One Night Stands, Pining, Smut, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: One night to let loose. To taste the man he had been denying himself for so long.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Trevor Langan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).



> I am so excited that this fic is the 100th Bangan fic!! The little ship that still keeps chugging on.
> 
> For the lovely Darkmoore who requested loving smut and a one night stand two years ago. Sorry for the tardiness!
> 
> Special thanks to Bulletproof-Love for betaing (and bettering) this.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do too. Feedback is very much appreciated.

“Trevor Langan, Noah's attorney, he's on it.”

As soon as the words fell from Liv’s lips Rafael’s mouth went dry, it had been a long time since he heard the name. He kept his face neutral and pretended to take in what Olivia was saying to him, but he couldn’t quite focus on the words. 

They ran in the same social circles, he had even held a brief conversation with him. Though he never allowed himself to get too close, there were lines he didn’t cross with defense attorneys. Even the more attractive ones.

“Are you even listening to me?” Olivia’s words pulled him from his thoughts. “Rafael?”

Rafael forced himself to push all thoughts of Trevor Langan to the back of his mind and focus on his friend. He apologized, Olivia smiled and Rafael was once again caught up in the drama that was currently surrounding them.

The next few weeks passed in a blur and Rafael found himself in his tan suit lifting a glass of wine, celebrating the finalization of Liv’s adoption of Noah. The entire squad was there, happily joking, laughing, he hadn’t realized that someone was missing from the celebration. Not until there was a knock on the door.

When Trevor Langan stepped through the door Rafael’s heart began to race. Trevor kissed Liv on the cheek before he walked over to Fin and reached out to shake his hand. He slowly went around the room and introduced himself to everybody before he finally stopped in front of Rafael.

He proffered his hand, “Rafael.”

“Trevor,” Rafael shook his hand firmly. “It’s been a while.”

“Indeed it has,” Trevor murmured, a soft smile on his face. “So how have you been?”

Rafael laughed before he launched into everything that had happened since he had last seen Trevor. He had always been a good listener, happy to let Rafael go on and on. Before he realized the hour had grown late and Liv was gently pushing them out the door.

“I know a bar not too far from here,” Rafael mentioned as they rode the elevator. “Drink?”

“I’d like that,” Trevor hummed in agreement.

As they walked towards the bar they continued to chat amicably, Rafael discovering more about Trevor than he had ever intended to. When they arrived they ordered their drinks, moved into a booth, and raised a glass to Liv before they continued their easy conversation. One scotch turned to three and the two of them slowly moved closer, until they were sitting side by side. 

Suddenly Rafael was all too aware of just how close Trevor was, his hot breath ghosting along his neck. Rafael turned his head before he leaned forward and closed the gap. Trevor’s lips were softer than he could have ever imagined, he couldn’t help the moan that escaped. As the kiss deepened Rafael felt Trevor’s hand cup his cheek before he finally pulled away. Rafael felt breathless, his whole body tingled and ached for the loss of contact.

“There’s a hotel across the road,” Trevor whispered into Rafael’s ear. “We could get a room if you wanted.”

He moved away from Rafael, his stormy eyes narrowed in concern. Once more Rafael closed the gap, pressing another kiss to Trevor’s lips. “Let’s get a room.”

\--

Just one night, Rafael thought to himself, I’ll allow myself just one night.

One night to let loose. to taste the man he had been denying himself for so long. 

Trevor had begun to unbutton his shirt. Rafael swallowed roughly, Trevor’s hands were trembling. Rafael licked his lips before he reached over and brushed Trevor’s own away. Rafael ran a finger down the bare flesh that had already been revealed. He traced along Trevor’s collar bone before he moved to the top button and pushed it through.

Rafael stroked the toned muscle that had been beneath before he unbuttoned the next. He repeated the pattern until the pale blue shirt was completely open. Rafael fingered the edges of the shirt before he pushed it over Trevor’s shoulders and let it flutter almost gracefully to the ground. 

Now it was Rafael’s turn. 

He flashed a smirk at Trevor before he grasped the bottom of his pink Ralph Lauren polo, pulled it over his head, and placed it on the chair alongside his tan jacket. Trevor’s gaze appreciatively raked over Rafael, the dark look sent a shiver down his spine. Trevor grabbed Rafael’s chin between his fingers, forcing Rafael to look at him. 

Rafael had spent years admiring this face from afar. Sculpted features and steel grey eyes had flitted in and out of his fantasies. Now he stood so close to Trevor, Rafael could feel the warmth radiating from him. He slowly moved his hands towards Trevor’s face before he pulled him down into a kiss.

The kiss sparked something deep within Rafael, he ran his hands up Trevor’s arms to the base of his neck. Trevor soon pulled away and smiled softly before he moved, grazing his mouth gently across Rafael’s stubbled jaw, each small kiss sent a tingle of pleasure through him. Rafael found himself moving, walking Trevor until he hit the edge of the bed and fell backwards, dragging Rafael on top of him.

Rafael sat up and ran his hands down Trevor’s torso before he leaned down to press a kiss to the broad chest beneath him. Pressing feather light kisses against the toned flesh he slowly made his way down Trevor’s body. He made note of every noise, every sound he drew, ensuring to pay extra attention to those areas.

Rafael could see Trevor straining through the fabric of his trousers, he deftly undid his belt and tossed it to the side. His head was swimming, unable to quite believe the position he was in. He held back a bitter laugh, he was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been and he had no clue why. He had done this so many times before, so why did his hands feel like lead? And why did his heart feel as though it was about to break through his rib cage?

“Rafael?” Trevor’s voice was laced with concern. “Is everything okay.”

Rafael quickly popped the button at the top of Trevor’s trousers and pulled the zip down to reveal cotton briefs. He looked up, a playful smirk on his face. “I’m fine, Trevor,” he pulled Trevor’s slacks down over his hips. “I’m appreciating the view.”

He ran his hand over Trevor’s length, enjoying the feel of it through the tight fabric and the breathy moans that he was drawing. Rafael had heard whispered rumors amongst the defense attorneys, mostly Rita if he was being honest with himself, about Trevor’s endowment; he was excited to discover it for himself. Trevor’s hips lifted off the bed, encouraging Rafael to continue. He hooked his fingers over the edge of Trevor’s briefs and slowly pulled them down, enraptured at the sight of Trevor’s cock as it sprung free. 

Rafael gripped his cock in one hand before he leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the head. Trevor groaned, Rafael looked up to see his long fingers twisted in the fabric of the bedspread. Inch by inch, he took more of Trevor into his mouth while gently moving his tongue along the underside of his cock. When he felt Trevor’s length hit the back of his throat he hummed, he slowly pumped his hand as he started to slide back down.

Rafael continued to slowly pump Trevor’s cock, his thumb sweeping over the head, collecting the bead of precum that had formed there. From the corner of his eye, Rafael could see that Trevor was still twisting. He slid his tongue along Trevor’s slit, then moved to mouth at the head. He looked up and saw Trevor was watching him, his eyes dark with lust. It was now or never; in one movement Rafael slid his mouth all the way down, swallowing Trevor whole. 

“Rafael,” his name sounded like a prayer spilling from Trevor’s lips. “Please let me taste you.”

The sound of Trevor’s voice sent an unexpected warmth through Rafael. He loved the way Trevor sounded, the way he begged. Rafael wanted to draw it out, to feel the unexpected elevation of his name on Trevor’s lips once more. His hand firmly on Trevor’s hip he lightly teased the head of his cock once more before he leaned forward and swallowed him again. 

Trevor’s hips lifted and a ragged moan tore through him, the guttural sound echoed through Rafael. His name fell from Trevor’s mouth once more, followed by a litany of ‘ _please_ ’, ‘ _yes_ ’, and ‘ _god_ ’, each word making Rafael’s head spin. 

He felt a hand on his head, and he slowly pulled off, dragging his tongue along the underside of Trevor’s cock. “Thank you,” Trevor murmured, he was propped up on his elbow. “But please, please let me touch you now.”

Rafael’s smirk hid the surprise he felt at Trevor’s thanks, he nodded wordlessly and climbed onto the bed. Trevor crawled over him and captured Rafael’s mouth with his own. Rafael loved the way Trevor kissed, the way he cupped Rafael’s face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. He pressed a kiss to Rafael’s jaw before flashing a smirk and leaning down to gently bite Rafael’s neck.

Rafael gasped at the sensation, stifling a moan. Trevor pulled away, but his fleeting look of worry melted away when Rafael cocked his brow, daring him to continue. Trevor winked, as he ducked back down to bite his neck again, harder. Long fingers skirted down Rafael’s shoulder and along his torso, teasing patterns against his skin. Trevor’s mouth slowly followed, sucking and biting his way down Rafael’s chest.

When he pulled away, a look of disappointment flitted across Rafael’s face. He opened his mouth to protest but Trevor silenced him with a kiss before he hopped off the bed and walked over to his discarded jacket.

“What are you doing?” the question was drenched in disappointment.

Trevor chuckled as he leaned over and pulled a packet of lube and a condom from the jacket. “Supplies.”

“Optimistic were you?” Rafael smirked as he watched Trevor pad back towards the bed.

Trevor leaned down and pressed another kiss to Rafael’s mouth. “Just hopeful,” he murmured before he climbed back onto the bed. “I was hoping you’d be there.”

“Oh?” Rafael's heart raced. 

“I’ve spent years trying to get you to notice me,” Trevor hummed before he bit into Rafael’s neck once more. “I’ve been drawn to you since we first met, the unattainable Rafael Barba.” His words stung more than Rafael expected. “The smart, handsome, elusive man with the sharp tongue.” 

Rafael was well aware of the rumors that followed wherever he went, particularly amongst the cities defense attorneys. He hadn’t expected to hear them fall from Trevor’s lips, he assumed Trevor had more tact. Rafael tried not to let his hurt show, but Trevor clearly noticed something, his cloudy gazed turned tender.

“I knew there was more to you though,” He pressed a kiss to Rafael’s left temple. “I wanted to crack through your walls, get to know the real you.”

“You weren’t worried about the bitter ass you’d encounter?” Rafael smirked, trying to escape Trevor’s knowing gaze.

“No,” Trevor’s honesty made his breath catch. “I was looking forward to it.”

Rafael rolled his eyes before he pulled Trevor down into a kiss. “Are you going to fuck me, or am I going to have to do it myself,” his growl was playful.

“Whichever you prefer,” Trevor chuckled. “Just let me taste you first.”

“I thought that’s what you were doing?” Rafael cocked his brow.

Trevor smirked before he kissed his way down Rafael’s chest. “I mean really taste you.”

Rafael groaned as Trevor bit into the soft flesh of his stomach, before pressing a tender kiss to the mark he had created. His large hands moved to stroke the skin just below the slacks Rafael was still wearing. When he felt fingers at the button and then the zip, he bucked his hips.  
  
“Hurry up,” Rafael barked. 

“Patience is a virtue, Rafael,” Trevor teased before he hooked his fingers around Rafael’s slacks and underwear and slowly removed them. Rafael’s breath hitched as he felt a teasing kiss placed upon the tip of his cock. “Get on all fours.”

He didn’t understand why Trevor’s mouth wasn’t around him. “What?” 

“Now.”

The unexpected command sent a shiver through Rafael’s body, he eagerly complied clambering into the ordered position. He felt one long finger trace gently down his cleft. Rafael quivered in anticipation. There was a loss of contact for a moment before he felt teeth scrape against his left cheek, and then Trevor bit down hard. Rafael moaned at the sensation. Then Trevor’s large 

hands were on his backside, spreading him open. 

A thousand thoughts ran through Rafael’s head but all were stilled by the sensation of Trevor’s tongue lightly brushing over his entrance. He dropped to his forearms trying to keep himself upright as Trevor’s tongue slowly sank into Rafael. He bit his lip as Trevor worked him expertly. It wasn’t long before Trevor withdrew, Rafael heard the tear of foil and he knew what was coming.

“Let it out,” Trevor purred as his finger traced Rafael’s hole. “I want to hear you.”

As Trevor pushed a long finger inside, Rafael whimpered. “Please.”

He could hear Trevor’s groan as he began to slowly move his finger. Rafael closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation. He saw stars as Trevor caressed his sweet spot. That single brush made Rafael groan and raise his hips, he wanted more.

“Patience,” Trevor chuckled as he added a second finger, slowly moving them, spreading him wider.

By the time a third finger was added, Rafael was a mess. He loved the sensation, the feel of Trevor’s fingers within him, but he needed more.

“Trevor,” he pleaded.

“Shhh,” Trevor soothed, running his free hand over Rafael’s backside. “I’m going to take care of you.” A tremble ran through Rafael’s body as he felt Trevor slowly remove his fingers. “I want to see you.”

Rafael hummed in agreement, he rolled himself over, a wicked thought passed through his head. He locked his gaze on Trevor’s, “Let me put the condom on?”

As Trevor nodded, Rafael gently shoved his chest, encouraging him to move. He mourned the loss of contact for a moment before he sat himself up and forced Trevor to lay down. Rafael straddled him with a smirk before he leaned over and took the condom from Trevor’s long fingers.

He rolled the condom into Trevor’s cock, a moan escaping his lips. Rafael moved into position, watching Trevor’s head tilt back into the pillow as he sunk down slowly. Trevor’s hair was mussed, his steel-grey eyes clouded with euphoria as Rafael allowed both a moment to adjust before he began to move.

He traced the contours of Trevor’s muscular chest with eager hands, nails scraping across his ribs lightly as he rode him. Each thrust was perfectly angled to brush against Rafael’s sweet spot. 

“Please,” Rafael groaned. “More.”

Slicked fingers wrapped around Rafael’s cock, building a rhythm in time with their motions. Already Rafael could feel that raw heat flushing through him.

Rafael would never forget the guttural moan that he drew from Trevor, how he arched into Rafael and dug his heels into the bed. Trevor lost himself for a moment before his eyes grew dark and the hand on Rafael’s hip squeezed. The clever fingers on Rafael’s cock began to move once again.

“Come apart for me,” Trevor murmured, as he stroked Rafael roughly. “You look so beautiful.”

Trevor’s words were enough to send Rafael over the edge. He cried loudly as he came, his head flung back as exquisite pleasure erupted through him.

He leaned forward, almost breathless. His lips caressing Trevor’s in a kiss sweeter than most they had shared that evening. Reluctantly he pulled away from his lover, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

He quickly cleaned himself up, before he examined himself in the mirror. Rafael grinned, he looked thoroughly fucked. He grabbed a facecloth from the sink and wet it before he returned to the bed and began to clean the mess he had left.

“Good, thank you,” Trevor’s words were sluggish.

Rafael smiled briefly as he tossed the damp towel on the bedside table. Trevor caught his hand before he sat up, a question on his lips.

“Stay?” He murmured.

Rafael winced, it was only meant to be one night. “Trevor--”

“Please?” The question was barely a whisper.

Rafael should say no, the word was on the tip of his tongue. Instead, another word slipped from Rafael’s mouth, “Okay.”

Trevor’s smile was breathtaking. Rafael just had to kiss him, even now when fully sated he still felt desire pool low in his belly. It was Trevor who finally broke the kiss to only press another to Rafael’s forehead.

“Time to sleep,” Trevor murmured.

Rafael allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace and together they sank into the bed. Tomorrow he would make his excuses, find a reason for this not to occur again. They weren't meant for forever. Rafael kept reminding himself of this as he easily drifted off to sleep, wrapped comfortably in Trevor's arms.

It was only one night after all.


End file.
